


Co-Habitation

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their own unique recharge habits, and they're each too stubborn to let go of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Habitation

Their sleeping arrangements started off complicated. Each mech was set in their ways and had a unique way of comfortably settling down for recharge. They were each stubborn, unwilling to change the habits that they had developed over the millennium. In short, a compromise was eventually settled upon, even if it did take a while.

Rodimus was a complete berth hog. He may begin the night curled up on his side, but by mid-night cycle, his limbs would have migrated to every corner of the berth. He liked to take up as much space as possible, to the chagrin of his berth partners. Many a cycle found either one or both of them sprawled out on the floor, while the Captain slumbered on, completely oblivious.

When confronted with this, he either laughed, scoffed or completely ignored the issue.

On the other hand, Drift was an incredibly restless sleeper. He tossed and turned in his recharge, sometimes mumbling nonsense. When asked about it, he denied that it was the result of nightmares, but seemed a little sheepish that his actions kept his partners awake at night. Alas, that didn’t stop him from continuing his actions.

Now, Ultra Magnus was a mech of control, and sharing a berth with two other mechs required relinquishing a small portion of said control. He wasn’t too keen on the idea. He had his rules for recharge time and he would prefer to keep them the way they were. He laid on his back, the room completely dark, and absolutely no ruckus in the room. Of course, those conditions were nigh impossible to achieve with his berthmates and Ultra Magnus was usually dour and ill-tempered by the time the morning-cycle came around.

Much later down the line, they finally realized that a bit of a compromise would benefit their relationship in the long run. Neither were willing to admit any of their habits were wrong (particularly in the case of Rodimus and Ultra Magnus, while Drift wasn’t sure how he was supposed to stop), but the three of them managed to make a suitable arrangement.

Ultra Magnus would sleep in his traditional position - flat on his back, just the way he liked it. However, Rodimus was allowed to sprawl on top of him, thereby decreasing the chances of him pushing someone off the berth. Drift would be clutched by Ultra Magnus so he wouldn’t wriggle about as much.

The system worked surprisingly well. 


End file.
